extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
United Central America
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Revolutionary Republic (until April 29, 1825) Constitutional Republic (since April 29, 1825) |tag = CAM|image = United Central America.png|culture = Mexican (Iberian)|development = Start: 94|capital = Xelajú (841)|rank = Empire}} is a Catholic Mexican revolutionary republic located in the Central America region and subcontinent, of the North America continent; arising during the 'Revolutionary France' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic on July 1, 1823 the republic borders fellow Catholic countries ( northwest and southeast), Protestant countries ( northeast and east), waters of the Gulf of Honduras, Mosquito Coast and the Gulf of Darien (Caribbean Sea area and region) northeast and the waters of the Gulf of Nicoya and the Gulf of Tehuantepec (Gulf of Panama area, Pacific South America region) southwest. The revolutionary republic will reform into a constitutional republic on April 29, 1825. , losing its cores, will fracture into the Catholic countries: , , , and on May 31, 1838 never to appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "upca" on-file. See also: Mexico, United States, Colombia, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica Form United Central America * Requirement(s): ** Is not a nomad country ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is a former colonial nation ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not at war ** does not exist ** Own core province(s): Bluefields (838), Nicaragua (837), Trujillo (840), San Salvador (839), Xelajú (841), Petén (842) and St George's Caye (843) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is no longer part of the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Primary Culture changes to Mexican ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Form Spanish Nation Militarily * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Part of the Muslim Group ** Culture is: *** Part of the Iberian group or *** Basque ** does NOT exist ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** At Peace ** Own core province(s): Barcelona (213), Zaragoza (214), Valladolid (215), Salamanca (216), Servilla (224), Toledo (219), València (220), and Granada (223) ** All provinces in the Iberian region are NOT in a Muslim religion group * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country will be removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain opportunity to embrace Spanish Ideas and Traditions ** Gain a permanent claim on the entire Iberia region except for: Beiras, Alentejo, and Macaronesia areas ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core UPCA Ideas and Traditions * Tradition: ** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies * Ambition: ** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ideas: ** Federation: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Francisco Morazán: *** +1.00 Land Leader Fire ** Our Own Currency: *** +0.10 Yearly Inflation Reduction ** The Phrygian Cap: *** +20.0% Morale of Armies ** Five Mountains: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Meso-American Trade: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** The Quetzal: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:Mexican countries Category:Iberian countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Former colonial nations Category:Formable nations Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Central America subcontinent Category:Western (Tech) Category:Revolutionary France